


The Target Has Been Acquired

by dustandroses



Series: Clone to the Second Power [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Exhibitionism, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Mini!Jack, PWP, Voyeurism, jd_commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You know what he's like, Jack.  Daniel always gets what he wants.  And what he wants is you."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Target Has Been Acquired

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.
> 
> On the subject of being underaged: Yes, the boys in this story are 15 biological years old, but they have the complete adult memories of the originals they were cloned from, so I don't really think of them as underaged. Maybe their bodies are young, but their memories have been around the block more than a few times.
> 
> In order to keep the originals and the clones easily identifiable, the clones go by the names of Jon and Danny.

Jon gasped as Danny’s mouth slid down the length of his cock, the tight heat enveloping and making him feel, for the first time since this whole bizarre trip had started, that everything was right.He was home, he was safe – in Danny’s hands he was where he belonged.He wrapped his fingers around the curve of Danny’s skull, pushing through the soft strands of his hair, caressing him – trying to show Danny through touch how thankful he was to have him there.

Danny wrapped his tongue around the head of Jon’s cock, sucking so hard his cheeks hollowed out and Jon’s head fell back against the wall.His eyes popped open as he remembered where he was, and his current mission objective.He took a quick sideways glance at Jack, to see how he was reacting to them and realized from his stiff-backed stance – his face to the wall, that he was going to have to try harder.

“That’s it, Danny.Yeah - you know what I like.”Jon spoke louder than usual, knowing how easy it would be for Jack to drown out the sound of their voices.“Do that thing you do – with the tip-”His voice caught, then he inhaled nosily – “Oh yeah, that’s it, Danny – that’s it.Oh god!Yeah!”His gasps weren’t faked and he laughed to himself as Jack shuddered in his corner.Jack knew exactly what Danny had just done, and exactly what it did to him.To Jack – to Jon.They were the same.And the sooner Jack realized it, the better off all three of them would be.

Danny chose that moment to crank up his suction, and maybe it was just his own smaller stature, but it sure didn’t seem like he’d lost any power in those lungs of his, despite the occasional need for the inhaler sitting on the bedside table.Those fifteen year old lips and tongue hadn’t forgotten a damn thing, either.

“Oh god, Danny.I love the heat of your mouth!I feel like I’m burning – you’re setting me on fire – so good.”He turned his focus back to his target.“You know what it’s like, Jack.He may look a bit younger these days, but Danny’s body remembers us.Ah!Oh man. I love it – I love it when he flicks his tongue like that.He knows all our hot spots, Jack.He knows what we want.What we need.You know you want to feel him, Jack.You know you do!”

Jon worked hard not to laugh as he watched Jack bang his forehead against the wall.That’s more like it.He just had to keep digging at the stubborn bastard – he’d get him there yet.Or rather, Danny would.Because it would be Danny that broke through Jack’s defenses in the end.

Speaking of – Danny was about to break down Jon’s– he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up with Danny’s mouth moving so rapidly over his cock, one hot hand on Jon’s balls, and one slick finger working it’s way back along his perineum.  Damn, he’d better bring on his final assault while he was still able to talk.He took a deep breath.

“You know what he’s like, Jack.Daniel always gets what he wants.That sure as hell hasn’t changed.And what he wants is you.Wants to suck your cock – wants it to stretch his mouth wide.He wants to taste the salt on your balls and lick up between your cheeks.You know how much we love that.That hot, clever tongue of his circling around our asshole, fucking us with his tongue.”

Jon gasped as Danny’s finger slid inside him, trying hard not to thrust up into Danny’s mouth, but it was hard to control himself – hard to think at all.  “Oh, Jesus Danny, what you do to me!”

Jon felt his orgasm overtake him - heat surging through his body like white fire, and he cried out in triumph as he realized Jack had turned and was watching the two of them avidly, his hand moving fiercely on his own cock, his come spattering the floor in front of him.Danny stood quickly and crossed the floor to Jack, who was trying to stuff his cock back inside his bdu’s without getting his uniform all messy.

Danny grabbed Jack's sticky hand and Jack froze as Danny pulled it to his mouth, sucking one finger in, cleaning it thoroughly before starting on the next, his eyes closing in pleasure at the taste.Jack shuddered, moaning softly and stared as if hypnotized at those red, swollen lips covered now with _both_ their come.Jon nodded to himself, his smile wicked.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
